1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit for the preparation of a vaccinating agent, a process for preparing a vaccinating agent by means of such a kit, a use of at least two starting materials for preparing a vaccinating agent and a process for providing or producing a vaccinating agent.
The present invention relates in particular to the manufacture and provision of vaccinating agents, particularly in the veterinary medical field. Primarily, the present invention relates to vaccinating agents for immunizing pigs against Porcine Circovirus, particularly type 2, also known as Porcine Circovirus Disease or PCVD, and/or against bacteria of the strain Mycoplasma hyopneumoniae, also known as Enzootic Pneumonia or EP.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the above-mentioned diseases can be prevented by immunization with vaccines. Vaccinating agents are usually provided for injection and have to be correspondingly sterile. Moreover, each individual injection causes stress to the creature being treated and for this reason the number of vaccination processes should be kept to a minimum.
One known possibility for reducing the number of vaccination processes are so-called combined vaccinations by which immunization against different diseases can be provided in just a few or even just one session. However, a combined vaccination is often not possible as a result of incompatibilities of different vaccines or components thereof with one another. Even if at least short-time compatibility can be achieved, these combination vaccines have to be produced on site. In the veterinary medical field, in particular, the vaccines then have to be prepared and/or administered outdoors. A problem here is that the combination vaccine may become contaminated, for example, with pathogens, particularly if a mixing vessel has to be punctured several times.